A vehicle navigation system is described, for example in European Patent No. EP 1 721 127, which determines a route from the current location to an entered destination and guides the user along this route after the user or vehicle driver has entered the destination and a current vehicle position has been determined with the aid of position determining means. For this purpose, the current vehicle position is regularly determined and compared with the calculated route, and in the event that a driving maneuver such as a turning action is required to follow the route, an indication thereof is output to the user.
A navigation system for motor vehicles is further described in European Patent No. EP 1 593 937, which determines a route from a starting point to a destination point, a factor which influences the energy consumption and thus also the pollutant emissions when traveling the route being taken into account in determining the route. The goal is the most energy-efficient route. Uphill and downhill routes as well as the vehicle load are taken into account for this purpose. The types of roads, in particular the road class, such as highway or regional road, as well as the road conditions, are also taken into account. Furthermore, known accident and traffic congestion hot spots are taken into account.